


Ahsoka's Woe

by GentlyMorbid



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is a colossal idiot, Barriss picks up the pieces, F/F, Mostly just sweet sugary stuff that'll give you diabetes, No Angst, Perhaps a little - Freeform, That's an exaggeration, Well - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlyMorbid/pseuds/GentlyMorbid
Summary: Ahsoka regrets nothing!Well, maybe she has one regret...





	

Ahsoka felt the weight of her idiocy in her abdomen as she made her way through the Jedi Temple. She had never felt this much pain, physical or otherwise, in her entire nineteen years of life. Regret coursed through her, as she realised that the pain would not end quickly on its own, but she was too proud and obstinate to admit to a Healer why she was almost gasping in agony. That left only one option.

As she made her way to Barriss’ quarters, she silently cursed the Skywalker lineage, past, present, and future. Had it not been for them, Anakin Skywalker would never have been born, and she would not have stupidly accepted a dare to eat half a meiloorun all by herself, obligate carnivore that she was.

Never mind that she managed to ingest it; it was currently wreaking havoc in her stomach and made her feel like her intestines were tearing themselves apart.

The Togruta reached Barriss’ room, slumping against the door, as she activated the door chime. Before she could orient herself, she found herself falling flat on her aggravated belly, as the door opened to admit her.

Barriss Offee looked frightened as she saw Ahsoka. Making her way to her and frantically kneeling down, she placed her hands on Ahsoka’s shoulders, desperate for an answer as she shook her, “Ahsoka, can you hear me?! What happened to you?!”

Ahsoka smiled, her eyes half closed, as she failed to concentrate through the intense pain, “Hiya, Barriss. When did you get rid of the door?”

Barriss threw her hands up in exasperation as she realised Ahsoka was not dead, “Not again, Ahsoka! What did your Master get you to do this time?! If it’s as much nonsense as when you ran through that duracrete wall with only a helmet…”

Ahsoka giggled a little. Now that had been fun. With Barriss almost glaring at her, she tried standing up, before giving up and crawling her way to their oft-shared bed, the pain in her abdomen preventing her from standing.

Once safely ensconced in blankets with only her face visible from underneath them, Ahsoka spoke again, her voice tinged with pride, “I ate half a meiloorun all by myself.”

If Barriss’ eyes could have popped out of her skull, they would have. She settled for the most panicked expression that Ahsoka had ever seen on her face. It would have been funny if… well, Ahsoka thought it was downright hilarious, regardless.

Over laughter that turned into a hacking cough, Barriss reprimanded her, “Ahsoka, why?! You know Togruta can’t digest fruit well. Why would you accept such a risky dare?!”

With no forthcoming response, Barriss became agitated, “You must already be slipping into postprandial somnolence! If it gets any worse, I’ll have to get the Healers!”

Ahsoka looked at her blankly, whether from the said condition or lack of understanding, while Barriss rolled her eyes to reiterate, “A food coma!” A snort followed her comment, as Ahsoka mumbled, “Just wait till Skyguy hears that one!”

Barriss tried to regain her calm at this point, “It’s serious for you. I don’t even know how to treat…” Her eyes narrowed with understanding. “No wonder you’ve come to me. You want me to make you feel better!”

Ahsoka lifted a finger gun, aiming it at Barriss, from where she was reclining in the bed, “Got it in one.”

Barriss was irked, “You’ve come to me, in my professional capacity as a Healer, to fix a self-induced stomach ache?!”

Ahsoka sat up, her eyes pleading, “Not just as a Healer. As my girlfriend, too.” With that statement, she batted her eyelashes, attempting seduction.

Barriss thought the whole thing was ridiculous, but pretended to think for a minute, “My prognosis is as such: any strenuous activity from here on in,” her eyes blazed with disapproval, “including the activities you have in mind, would most certainly burst your stomach.”

She had no clue whether that was true or not, but she knew Ahsoka didn’t either. In fact, Ahsoka had turned green at the thought, sitting up as if electrocuted, her eyes wide.

Barriss started warily, her ire forgotten, “Are you all right, Ahsoka?” Without stopping to offer a response, the ill Togruta threw back the covers and launched herself off the bed, before bolting in the direction of the refresher, pain forgotten.

As Barriss waited expectantly near the refresher, the sound of retching soon reached her ears.

She sighed heavily and retreated to the bed, lying down on her back to place herself over the warmth Ahsoka’s body had imparted. Shaking her head with a slight smile, Barriss did feel a little jovial at the thought of Ahsoka’s brashness.

Ahsoka’s actions were usually executed without the slightest caution and her haste made her vulnerable to obtuse decision making, but Barriss did find a certain charm in it. She wouldn’t want it any other way.

She just wished Ahsoka could avoid the deadlier paths in life.

Like trying to juggle four vibro-blades without using the Force. Like fighting a Nexu. Like kissing Barriss in semi-public.

It had been a close one, that time. Once they were alone, Barriss had made her promise to never do that again, lest the Jedi catch on to the true extent of their relationship. She would never admit it to anyone, be it to Ahsoka or even herself, but she did enjoy that kiss. A little. On a very miniscule level. It was hardly proper Jedi conduct, regardless of the circumstances.

Letting her focus drift to thoughts of Ahsoka, Barriss didn’t notice when the object of her thoughts eventually made her from the refresher to the bed, curling into Barriss’ body with an exhausted sigh.

When Ahsoka’s presence was noticed, Barriss gently inquired, “Are you feeling any better, Ahsoka? I can still get the Healers for you, if you would like?”

Feeling movement against her face that signified a “no”, she moved her arms around Ahsoka, holding her as she took shallow breaths. Ahsoka would probably still feel ill when she woke up, but at least, Barriss thought, she had gotten the worst out of her system.

As Ahsoka’s breathing became steadier, Barriss placed a kiss on her forehead, before slipping the sleeping Ahsoka under the blankets, with a softly uttered, “I love you.” No response was forthcoming, but Barriss had hope that Ahsoka would recover, even though she would be asleep for a while.

Until then, she was going to have a talk with one Master Skywalker. She had enough of his audacity and she was going to make him see that, one way or another. Barriss quietly left her quarters, leaving Ahsoka sound asleep.

Little did Barriss know, her girlfriend was dreaming.

Ahsoka sighed in her sleep, as her subconscious plagued her. When she woke up, she would realise why. She could certainly go for the rest of that meiloorun.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you think I write angst-free fics well. That's usually my area, so I was a little taken aback when this went completely the other direction. Well, no, it went mostly how I planned it.


End file.
